


Vrede

by fuckyouedward



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ?? its has cute stuff in it as well, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is so in Love, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is so in love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Charles Xavier, agender erik lehnsherr, agender! Erik Lehnsherr, canonically disabled character, enjoy this mess, it sounds really sad but, they sleep a lot, trans!Charles Xavier, use of slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyouedward/pseuds/fuckyouedward
Summary: They felt a flash of anger rise inside him. They looked at Charles and saw that his cheeks and neck were red, and saw him helplessly looking at the bumps you could kind of see through his hoodie. He must've put on a sport’s bra instead of his binder. And when they felt Charles’s hand clench they forced themselves to calm down. After at least a minute of silence they heard Charles’s calm voice. ‘I don’t know why you are doing this, but if you really want to insult us you should try harder. Don’t you think we've heard everything that's going through your mind right now? Either do your best or walk away, the latter will be the least embarrassing for you.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Noah and Oliver (happy anniversary by the way) who wanted a happy fic, but I, kind of failed. Charles uses he/him pronouns and Erik uses they/them. Warning: the f slur gets used in this fic.

They woke up and opened their eyes. They sat up feeling the soft breeze from the open window graze their skin. They smelled the crisp air, it was getting colder by the day. Autumn was slowly starting to change to winter. ‘Charles loves winter’ Erik thought, and everything Charles loved, Erik loved. Automatically, just like that, because they loved Charles, and everything to do with him. They turned around and looked at the man sleeping next to him. He was sleeping so peacefully, softly snoring, it made their heart flutter. Erik lied back down and wrapped their arms around Charles. Erik slowly slipped their hands under his shirt and started rubbing small circles on his stomach and chest, making sure they don’t go too high as they’re not sure if Charles was okay with that without binder today. They softly kissed the back of his neck, then under his ear, his shoulder and kept going, especially after Charles let out a content sigh and cuddled closer. And they fell asleep again.

 

The next time they woke up Charles was awake as well, looking at them with a small smile on his lips. ‘Good morning Liebling.’ Erik said. ‘Good morning honey.’ Charles replied, and kissed him softly on their nose. ‘Did you sleep well? No disturbances?’ Charles asked. ‘No, none. I woke up once though, but I fell back asleep shortly after.’ They replied. That happened a lot more lately, the nightmares were slowly backing away, they did not dream about death and destruction as often anymore. ‘That’s because you have Charles sleeping next to you now.’ They thought, which was true. Charles had helped them a lot. They smiled at the man, now stretching and yawning loudly. They poked at the exposed skin of his belly, making Charles laugh. They sat up now, and started to tickle Charles. ‘No Erik stop!’ He giggled, ‘you know I can’t stand being tickled!’ He tried to say with a stern face, but it was impossible. ‘I know Schatz, but I just love seeing you laugh.’ Erik said grinning, but with a hint of truth in it. ‘There are a million other ways to make me smile,’ Charles replied after Erik stopped, ‘Like making me breakfast for example.’ He finished. ‘I knew it, you’re just using me for my amazing cooking skills.’ Erik snorted. Charles laughed, ‘you got me.’

 

Erik got up and started to gather some clothes for themselves, as they felt eyes stare into their back. They turned around and saw Charles staring lovingly at them. Erik’s cheeks flushed as they murmured ‘why are you looking at me like that?’ Charles just kept staring and smiled, ‘You’re so damn beautiful Erik. In looks, yes, but also...’ he sighed, trying to find the words. ‘You’re so brave, you went through hell, hell, I gave you hell. But you’re still here, with me, making me the happiest person on the world. And I don’t know if I ever can thank you enough.’ Charles finished. ‘I, uh,’ Erik started, ‘I don’t know what to say.’ So instead of talking they walked towards Charles and kissed him. It was a soft, slow kiss, with every emotion they had poured into it. ‘You make me happier than I’ve ever felt in my whole life, Charles.’ Erik said, ‘Also you do not need to thank me, just being here, with me is enough Liebling.’ Charles hugged them tightly and still mouthed a ‘thank you’ in their neck. Erik pulled Charles in their lap and softly rocked back and forth until they heard Charles softly snoring again. 

 

They kindly put Charles down and tucked him back into bed. Erik then walked to the closet again, grabbing some sweatpants and a sweater to wear, they also grabbed Charles’s binder and some clothes and put them on the wheelchair next to their bed, so he could easily grab them. After they’d showered they walked over to the kitchen to start breakfast. After half an hour they heard the Charles coming into the room and Erik immediately smiled, ‘Hello Schönheit, I’ve made some breakfast, as you so kindly demanded.’ Charles chuckled and went to sit next to Erik and grabbed some toast. ‘Do you have any plans for today?’ He asked. Erik thought about that question while they chewed on some bread, ‘I thought maybe we could go out to the park, it’s nice out.’ Charles nodded, ‘I’ll have to dress a bit warmer then’ he replied, and wheeled back to their bedroom. Erik cleaned up the table and packed a bag with some food and a thermos flask with Charles’s favorite tea. 

 

Erik grinned when Charles came back out, ‘You’re wearing my hoodie. Don’t you have some of your own?’ Charles flushed, ‘I honestly didn’t think you’d notice, but yeah. And I do but yours smell like, well, you. Plus they're warmer because they’re bigger.’ Charles tried to explain. Erik snorted, ‘It’s okay Süßer, I love it when you wear my clothes. Shall we go?’ Charles nodded and went to the door.

 

When they arrived at the park it was not very busy, Erik noticed a group of teenagers at the playground, some people were walking their dog and also one person reading a book on one of the empty benches. Charles and them did this often. Erik sitting on a bench, Charles next to him. Today Charles pulled out a book as he usually did and Erik pulled out a book as well today. They weren’t really focusing on the book though, they thought about Charles warm hand in their hand and kept a close eye to the group of teenagers, since they kept pointing at them, laughing and making comments looking from the look on their faces. ‘Please stop fidgeting dear, I’m trying to read.’ Charles suddenly said, snapping them out of their thoughts. ‘I’m sorry Schatzi, I was just thinking about how absolutely gorgeous you are.’ As they’d hoped Charles just flushed and muttered a ‘shut up.’ After awhile they decided that reading was not working out so he put the book back and started playing with Charles’s hand. They kissed the man’s hand as they saw the teenagers coming over. ‘Liebling there’s a group of people coming over to us, and I don't think they're friendly, do you want to get out of here?’ Erik asked fastly. Charles looked up, ‘No, let them come, we're not doing anything wrong.’ Charles replied.

 

They heard the boys laugh and shout before they came to them. Erik felt their heart beating faster and they clenched their fists. They heard the word “faggots” fall, then a boy walked towards them. ‘First I thought you guys were some faggot couple, but then I saw that he was a that he was a transgender. Don’t know which one is worse.’ The guy sniggered, some guys laughed behind him. They felt a flash of anger rise inside him. They looked at Charles and saw that his cheeks and neck were red, and saw him helplessly looking at the bumps you could kind of see through his hoodie. He must've put on a sport’s bra instead of his binder. And when they felt Charles’s hand clench they forced themselves to calm down. After at least a minute of silence they heard Charles’s calm voice. ‘I don’t know why you are doing this, but if you really want to insult us you should try harder. Don’t you think we've heard everything that's going through your mind right now? Either do your best or walk away, the latter will be the least embarrassing for you.’ The kid was about to open his mouth but then Erik stood up and snarled ‘Get the fuck away kid oder ich werde dich umbrengen.’ Towering over the kids. That was intimidating enough apparently because they hurried back to the playground and whispered frantically to each other.

 

They tried to sit back and relax but they kept clenching their fist and kept a look out for the kids, they also felt Charles shifting restlessly. ‘Shall we go home Liebling? I’m cold.’ They lied, and Charles knew it, but still replied with a ‘Good plan, I’m rather chilly too.’ The walk back home was quiet except for the noises the wheelchair made. Once at home Erik started to make some coffee, they looked over at Charles and saw his troubled expression. ‘What’s on your mind Süßer?’ They asked, Charles sighed. ‘What if I’m never truly going to pass as male?’ Erik felt their heart break at Charles's sad voice. ‘Schatz, just because some assholes were transphobic does not mean you will never pass.’ Charles was about to interrupt but Erik stopped him. ‘Please, I know what you're thinking, and I know you. But let me tell you, you look so good and so masculine, you look amazing. Remember the time you passed when someone came up to you, asking if you would like to model for some magazine cover? And when people immediately used “sir” when you came into that restaurant? Hell, the first time I saw you...’ Erik grabbed Charles's hands and kneeled before him, ‘The very first time I saw you, I thought “that's the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, I need to talk to him.”’ Charles smiled at that, tears brimming his eyes. ‘Charles Liebe meines Lebens, you are so damn beautiful. Outside, yes, you look absolutely amazing, but also from the inside. I know I’m not very open with my feelings a lot of the time, but trust me when I say my heart swells every time I see you. You are so smart, you are so kind, you are so good. I am the luckiest person ever to exist, just because I get to call you my boyfriend.’ Erik finished with a soft smile.

 

‘I don’t know what I would do without you.’ Charles whispered. ‘Don't think about that my love, I will never ever leave you.’ They replied and wiped away his tears. ‘Let’s take a nap okay, or maybe just lie down and relax for a bit.’ They offered. Charles nodded and went to the bedroom and Erik followed. Once in bed Erik had their arms wrapped around Charles's waist again, and whispered sweet sentences into his ear, and they made sure Charles was safe and asleep before even thinking of falling asleep themselves. ‘Ich liebe dich, mein Liebling.’ Erik softly whispered before they too, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And once again I made a fic where they fall asleep at the end, I can't help myself. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
